Fare Thee Well
by TheGreatAnimeYoukai
Summary: Just a very short conversation between Sesshomaru and Kagome. One-shot, although it might be continued if I feel like it.
1. Chapter 1

Fare Thee Well.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a large collection of teddybears, a veritable library of books, and my twin sister's soul. Sesshomaru, Kagome and everyone else in the Inuyasha universe belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

"Miko."

"Lord Sesshomaru."

"You are no longer with the half breed."

It was not a question. It was a statement of fact.

"I decided to let the newly-weds have some alone time. Sango and Kikyo probably aren't up for girl talk right now."

"Hn. How does Rin fare?"

"Her lessons are coming along well. She's a very intelligent little girl. You should be proud."

"Hn."

"She's struck up friendships with boys all over the place. I think she'll have at _least_ three suitors for sure when she's old enough to think about stuff like men and marriage."

"_Who?_"

There was almost a growl in his voice as he spoke. She smiled inwardly. He and Rin were so cute, although she'd never say it aloud. He would probably rip her throat out for even thinking such a thing.

"I can't tell you. What I _can_ tell you is that I can personally vouch for each of them."

"Hn."

"Well, I'd best be on my way. Maybe we'll cross paths again sometime."

He gave no response. She hadn't expected him to.

"Fare thee well, Lord Sesshomaru."

Again, no reply. But seeing as he'd never be the type to yell "See ya!" as his goodbye, she wasn't surprised.

As she turned and walked away, she missed the slight smile that curled the edges of his thin-lipped mouth. That smile would have stunned anyone fortunate enough- or unfortunate enough, as the case may be- to see it. It enhanced his already handsome face to the point of true beauty. It would have been a singularly sweet smile for anyone to wear, yet on the notoriously cold-hearted demon it seemed to… fit.

"Fare thee well… Ka-go-me."

* * *

Like? Don't like? Let me know. Flames will very probably be ignored, as this is my first fic and I'm on top of the world for just getting off my ass and writing it.

Might be continued, otherwise it's gonna stay as a one-shot.

See ya!

-The Great Anime Youkai


	2. Chapter 2: A Cup of Tea?

Here you are! Thank you to all who reviewed and said they wanted more. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

Disclaimer: *Checks pockets. Checks under bed. Checks under couches. Ransacks the entire house, from top to bottom.* I can't find it! The little paper saying that Inuyasha belongs to me! You know... the one that Rumiko Takahashi... keeps in her desk. At least I still have my panache.

* * *

"Fare thee well? What was I thinking? Right, no more trying to sound like Kaede. I'm me and she's her, and I'm going to keep it that way. Ooh… he probably thought I sounded like a.. a.. a wannabe! A wannabe miko… Somehow I get the feeling I'm just being pathetic now…"

By now, Shippo was feeling rather worried for his adopted mother. Ever since Kagome had come back from wherever it was she had disappeared to earlier, she'd been acting a little strange. At first she'd been calm, even placid, smiling to herself a little. Then she started up this panicky behaviour out of nowhere.

"Hey Kagome… Kagome? **KAGOME**?!"

"Oh! Yes, Shippo?"

"Kagome, I don't know what's wrong, and I'm not gonna pry 'cos it's none of my business, but if it's something to do with a guy, then just go with the flow. If he doesn't like who for who you are or what you say, then tell him to seek greener pastures elsewhere. But, if he hasn't said anything yet, don't worry about it."

Kagome smiled at him. He breathed a (silent) sigh of relief. She seemed to be edging more towards calm now.

"Thank you, Shippo. Sometimes you surprise me with just how wise you can be. I was hyperventilating over nothing. I probably won't see him again anytime soon after all. Whew, sometimes I surprise myself with how immature I can be still. And I'd hoped I was past the panicky teenager stage."

Now seemed to be the time to strike, while the iron was hot.

"Hey, Kagome…"

"Yes, Shippo-kun?"

"Do you have any treats with you? Wise people have to be fed, don't they?"

"I suppose you're right. Here you go!"

"Thanks Kagome! Mmm, that's delicious."

"Miko."

Kagome smiled as she turned in the direction the voice had come from. She hadn't expected him to actively seek her out, as he must have done… after all, he'd been heading in completely the other direction when they had met.

"Hello again, my Lord. I admit to surprise at seeing you here… may I help you in some way?"

"This Sesshomaru… wished to ascertain that you had returned safely to your kit. It is not wise for you to travel alone."

Funny, but she could have sworn that he actually looked rather at a loss for a moment before speaking. Could it be that the ever-controlled Sesshomaru actually didn't know why he was there? Ridiculous. Of course. Absolute nonsense. Still, it was good to see him. Maybe she could interest him in a cup of tea?

* * *

Well, I did as you asked. Like it? Don't like it? I know that Sesshy might become just a_ leetle_ OOC. But personally, an OOC Sesshy is sweeter than the brownies that my little sister (you know, the one whose soul I own?) makes. And those are some pretty darn sweet brownies.

Cup of tea and a triple-choc brownie, anyone?

- The Great Anime Youkai.


End file.
